


Good Mama

by Funkspiel



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Percival Graves, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: Heavy with Grindelwald's child, Omega Percival is forced to acknowledges the changes pregnancy has brought upon him. Soft curves, a heavy belly and a weak bladder.Day 5: Humiliation





	Good Mama

“So round and full of my pups,” Grindelwald crooned, hands snaking around Graves from behind to brush at the silks that covered the growing rise of his lower belly, jutting out from him now like a mound too big to hide. Fingers toying at the shallow dip of a belly button fit to pop any day now. “Such a good mama.”

Graves sucked in a shivering breath, his heart swollen and angry with rage, but his dick achey and rising at the touches – always horny and eager, hormones all over from the life growing in his womb. He bit his knuckle, eyes watery as Grindelwald groped his belly, fingers stroking over the movement beneath, unintentionally pressing against something  _else_  in turn, and Graves whined. 

“Like that, mama?” Grindelwald asked, stroking firmer, worshiping the taut globe of his stomach. 

“S-stop,” Graves gasped, cheeks flushed red from having had to ask, from being unable to writhe away, for pressing into the touch even though it pressed so heavily upon his already crammed tight insides – his bladder protesting. He needed to get away from those pressing fingers, he needed to breathe, but the thought of telling Grindelwald that he needed to pee like a child asking for permission to go to the restroom set his heart afire with shame, with anger, and he couldn’t.

Instead he bit his lip and willed Grindelwald away. Willed away the pressure that kept his cock hard and heavy against the low swell of his belly, so big now he couldn’t even see himself beneath it. Wetness seeping from beneath his cheeks, unable to resist reacting to his Alpha’s touch. 

“Gonna cum just from this, mama?” Grindelwald asked in a throaty purr, lips close to the mark that had damned him. “Hmm?”

Graves sucked in a gasp as Grindelwald pressed a little firmer, a searing hotness scalding the tip of his trembling cock after a thick throbbing bob, dribbling down his shaft, cooling quickly. He fought to close the muscles before another burst could well, but the small release did little to ease the pressure building in his belly.

He wasn’t going to make it.

“G-Grindelwald,” he gasped, this close to breaking down and asking now that wetting himself in front of his enemy like an incontinent child was becoming more and more likely, but the words clogged his throat like cotton – he didn’t even know where to start. 

“I’ve got you, mama,” Grindelwald crooned, no doubt mistaking it for a plea. Pressing harder. Graves yelped, head back and back arched into the heavy presence of the Alpha behind him. Clawing at the hands torturing him, only to cling to them instead, lost to the heavy throb of his quickly building emergency.

His cock throbbed against the smooth jut of his belly. His chest  _ached,_  the feeling only growing when Grindelwald brought a free hand up to tweak one smartly, a soft “soon” crooned into his ear. 

Soft and round and helpless, horny and depraved, soon to be soiled – Graves flushed madly. Pink spread across the creamy span of his skin like roses tinting bath water, bleeding down his cheeks, his neck, his chest. Matching the angry color of his cock – smaller somewhat from the pregnancy and changing hormones, but no less sensitive or eager to rise. 

“Look how beautiful you’ve become for me, mama,” Grindelwald said. “Look how much your body loves me. Fat where you had been so sleek. Wet where you had been so strong.  _Weak_ ,” he said, fingers trailing to his throbbing prick, “Where you had once been so upright and moral. Show me how much you’ve changed, mama. Show me how soft you’ve become for me.  _Let go. Piss already.”_

And Graves sobbed; a sucking, wretched little noise. Because  _of course_  he knew. Of course he planned this. Of course his failure had been inevitable.

Of course.

He hissed through his teeth and his cock followed suit, bladder crumpling in on itself like a deflating balloon as Grindelwald caressed it, rubbing him through the searing spread of his own incontinence. Ebbing and flowing in weak, dramatic little bursts as Graves struggled and failed to regain control of himself. It pooled around their knees on the bed, seeping into the mattress. Easily cleaned with magic, he knew, but not from his mind. Tears rose to his lashes, as pregnant and swollen as he was, and fell down his cheeks. He shuddered in Grindelwald’s hold, his chest heavy and his nipple swollen between his tweaking fingers. Spine throbbing and jerking with each desperate pump of his bladder.

And when finally he was empty, he hid his face as best he could into the crook of Grindelwald’s jaw, too exhausted and ashamed to dodge the quick peck of his lips as he smiled.

“That’s a good mama. So soft and heavy,” he purred, thumb stroking his shallow belly button again, waiting. “Wet and perfect.”

Graves came.


End file.
